


Бумажки

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fade (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Джон+Руи=любовь
Relationships: Jon Underdown/Watanabe Rui





	Бумажки

Бумажка была приколота с внутренней стороны двери, и Руи, войдя, заметил ее не сразу. Зато по насмешливым взглядам группы и кое-кого из стаффа догадался, что стоит обернуться.

Руи любит Джона!

Надпись была сделана криво, будто бы писали левой рукой; буква R стояла не той стороной и походила больше на русскую литеру Я, в слове «любит» допустили ошибку. В углу тетрадного листа так же криво пририсовали улыбающуюся рожицу и сердечко.

Руи подавил в себе порыв к человекоубийству и молча сорвал злосчастный листок, скомкал и выбросил.

Он считал, что история на этом и закончилась, но на следующее утро обнаружил на том же месте бумажное сердечко:

Джон+Руи=любовь

Буквы на этот раз вырезали из газеты.

— Ну, и чья это работа? — спросил Руи, начиная не на шутку сердиться.  
— Оно уже было здесь, когда мы пришли, — сказал Кансей. — Это не мы.  
— А кто тогда? — буркнул Руи. — Шутки в вашем стиле.  
— Фанатки-яойщицы пробрались в студию? — высказал предположение Джон.

Руи посмотрел на него. По виду Джона никак нельзя было сказать, что его эта шутка задела хоть немного. Он спокойно улыбался, будто бы его имени в уравнении не было.

Бумажное сердечко оправилось в корзину.

На другое утро сообщение было написано уже прямо на двери губной помадой. Теперь там значились только имена и сердечко между ними.

— Поймаю — убью! — гаркнул Руи и отрядил первого попавшегося под руку человека мыть дверь.  
— Я бас-гитарист, а не уборщица, — попытался было отмазаться человек, но под грозным взглядом оскорбленного драммера быстро заткнулся и приступил к делу.

Запись начиналась рано утром, и до Fade в студию не приходил никто, так что шутки вряд ли могли исходить от коллег…

Сессия начиналась в семь тридцать, и у же в шесть Руи был на месте.

— Поймаю и убью, — говорил он себе, открывая дверь.

Посреди студии прямо на полу сидел Джон. Правой рукой он придерживал тетрадный лист, а левой старательно выводил латинскую R.

Руи кашлянул, и Джон поднял на него глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что одним минетом не отделаешься, да?

Джон довольно улыбнулся.


End file.
